


God Bless the Internet

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an anonymous prompt I received on tumblr: </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Sam finds porn on Dean’s laptop where he discovers that the two /men/ look exactly like him and Dean. Sam is unable to stop watching and is fascinated by the look of them together. He decides to confront his brother about it with unexpected and yet satisfying results."</i></p><p> </p><p>Posting this for Wincest Day, 9-13-13!  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless the Internet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [上帝保佑因特网（God Bless the Internet）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560151) by [Amorlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlight/pseuds/Amorlight)



Sam rubbed the thin, scratchy motel towel vigorously through his hair as he left the bathroom and walked to his bed, another towel slung low around his hips. He dug through his duffle for a clean pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt before heading back to the steam-filled bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth. He was aware of Dean moving about in the room and heard the laptop click shut followed by the jingle of the Impala's keys. He looked up at his brother with a quizzical expression on his face as Dean opened the front door to leave. They had eaten dinner together only an hour before at the small diner up the street after questioning several witnesses in their current investigation. They even discussed their game plan for the next day before grabbing a six pack and heading back to the motel where Sam called dibs on the first shower. Where the hell was Dean going?

"Don't you want the shower, Dean? I'll be done in a minute."

Dean was already half way out the door and had to awkwardly halt his momentum and poke his head back in the room to answer. 

"Uh, I'll grab one when I get back. Going to find a bar and grab a beer, ok?"

"But we already bought –" 

Dean shut the door with haste before Sam could even finish his sentence. Apparently Dean wanted to pick up a date and blow off some steam. Sam shrugged and shook his head. Dean could have just told him that. Oh well, he'd do some more research and polish off the brews chilling in the mini-fridge on his own. Sam slipped into his fresh t-shirt and boxers and skipped brushing his teeth, grabbing one of the cold bottles instead. He opened the laptop to find it on the shut down confirmation window.

He cancelled the shut down process, shaking his head again at Dean's odd behavior. Sam took a sip of the cold, crisp lager and double clicked the Firefox icon. The screen opened and Sam saw the "Well, This Is Embarrassing" message indicating that the browser had shut down unexpectedly. Looked like Firefox crashed on Dean when he was online, that would explain the shut down screen, he was trying to reboot. 

As a force of habit, Sam clicked the 'restore' button instead of ‘start new session’ – something he had to do often if the browser crashed while researching cases. It could mean lost research if he didn’t. Stupid Firefox. Giving Chrome another shot crossed his mind as he took another pull off his beer. To Sam's surprise there was only one tab open when he looked back at the screen. When it crashed on him there were usually upwards of a dozen. Sam clicked the mail icon on the bookmark toolbar while the page loaded on the motel's sluggish wifi. 

Sam could tell it was a porn site by the black background and massive sidebar ads and that were the first parts of the page to load. He rolled his eyes. Typical of Dean to sneak in some 'personal time' when Sam was in the shower. Whatever he had watched had apparently left Dean frustrated given his hasty exit to the bar to troll for chicks.

The page finished loading just as the browser caught up to his earlier email request and transitioned. It was just a brief flash, but Sam saw the still image of the video Dean had been watching when Firefox crashed and it nearly made him spit his beer all over the laptop screen. He blinked and shook his head in disbelief. Sam didn't have a buzz yet but he had to be seeing things. If he didn't know better he would have sworn the frozen image, only partially obscured by the transparent 'play' button, was of two tan, muscular, very nude _men_ with their limbs intertwined. 

Sam had always considered his own sexuality to be far more fluid than Dean’s. He had experimented with men and women in college before becoming comfortable with the fact that, for him, attraction was all about the individual and not their genitalia. But this, from Dean? Sam always saw his brother as a steadfast heterosexual. Apparently, he had misjudged or maybe he really was just seeing things. He had to know. Sam clicked the ‘back’ button before even looking at his new messages. 

This time the page loaded much faster. The site was called “PornBank” and, like most porn sites nowadays, it probably had a sizable selection of straight, gay and bi video clips. Maybe what Sam saw was just a preview of another clip? The title of the video was 'Rough Fuck' and, as the video loaded again, Sam could see that his eyes were not deceiving him. The still image was definitely of two men with fantastic builds and rather handsome faces. 

The larger of the two had a deep tan and shaggy brown hair. His right hand was tucked between the other man’s splayed thighs and his index and middle fingers were buried deep. His freckled, shorter haired companion was biting his bottom lip with an expression of pain-laced pleasure on his face. His hand was wrapped around the back of the taller man’s neck with his thumb stroking the space between his ear and sideburn. There was an intimacy to the couple and their pose that Sam couldn’t put his finger on. He was definitely intrigued. 

Sam leaned in closer to the laptop screen, studying the men’s faces more closely, as he polished off his beer. “The fuck…?” Sam said out loud as the realization washed over him. These guys could be Sam and Dean’s Doppelgangers. The resemblance was uncanny.

Sam sat in shock for a few moments before realizing he was holding his breath. He inhaled deeply, feeling his skin flush, as his breath hitched slightly in his throat. It wasn’t so much the image that was starting to turn him on, but the thought of Dean getting off to it. It was so taboo, so fucking kinky – Sam had to see more. Impulsively, he clicked play. 

Impossibly, the men looked even more like Sam and Dean in motion than they had in the low quality freeze frame. The larger man could have been mistaken for Sam back in his Stanford days. His hair was the exact style Sam had when he went back on the road with Dean, sideburns and all, and his tall, muscular frame was also strikingly similar. Even his face had the same balance of brow and jaw line. The closer Sam looked the weirder – and, if he was honest, hotter – it got. 

The video’s ‘Dean’ was, once again, shockingly similar in build and general facial structure but Sam couldn’t help notice that he was far less beautiful than his brother. The porn star’s face was somewhat plain and, though he was handsome, his features paled in comparison to Dean’s plush lips, bright green eyes, and perfect smile. Sam cleared his throat, focusing again on the matter at hand instead of analyzing his brother’s face.

The video had been edited so there was no preamble. The men were already making out like teenagers, tangled under pale blue sheets on a king sized bed. They kissed so passionately, Sam almost felt as if he were a peeping tom spying on some lovers who knew every inch of one another’s bodies. The ‘StudStable.com’ logo in the corner told him otherwise but the pair put on a convincing display.

‘Dean’ was on top of ‘Sam’ and the sheets were draped around the lower halves of their bodies as they kissed. Their hands slid desperately across one another’s flesh, touching chests, shoulders, and arms before pulling their mouths together again and again. The wet, breathy sound of their kissing alone was enough to have Sam adjusting himself as his cock twitched and thickened in his boxer briefs. 

After a good solid minute of one of the hottest make-out sessions Sam had ever seen, ‘Sam’ pushed ‘Dean’ over onto his back. The larger man shoved the sheets away and began kissing down his partner’s chest, tweaking his hard, pink nipples as his tongue lathed over his smooth skin. His hand slid down ‘Dean’s’ thigh and his legs parted readily as ‘Sam’s’ large hand palmed his erection and fondled his heavy, well groomed balls. ‘Dean’s’ hips bucked up into ‘Sam’s’ hand eagerly as they kissed. 

After a few moments ‘Sam’ pulled his hand away and sucked on his long fingers, wetting them generously with saliva, before returning them to the ‘V’ of ‘Dean’s’ spread thighs. He slipped his fingers expertly between the other man’s cheeks and circled around the pucker of ‘Dean’s’ asshole, teasing the tips against his opening as they continued suck one another’s tongues. He slowly slipped his digits all the way in and then started fingering in earnest which elicited loud, pleading moans from ‘Dean.’ Fuck, this video was fifty levels of hot. There was no way Sam was going to make it all the way through without coming. 

Sam was fully erect now and he stroked his cock distantly through his boxers as he continued to watch. At around 2 minutes in, the clip cut away to a scene much further along in the men’s lovemaking. At this point, ‘Dean’ was on his stomach with his legs splayed on either side of the bottom right corner of the bed. ‘Sam’ was standing behind him, rutting his slicked up cock along the other man’s crack. Their bodies were gorgeous like this and Sam could appreciate how accurate even their height difference was to Sam and Dean’s. How the hell did Dean come across this clip?

The angle shifted and the cameraman was now behind the couple, underneath. Sam watched as his double pressed the tip of his erection into his lover’s opening. They were going bareback and ‘Dean’s’ hole was so tight and pink, even after being prepped, that watching the first penetration made Sam’s cock throb with the threat of completion.

Watching ‘Dean’s’ hole split open by ‘Sam’s’ thick cock was a fucking revelation. Sam gripped the base of his dick, transfixed by the sight but not wanting to finish yet. He tugged the waistband of his boxer briefs down, freeing his generous erection and tucking the elastic under his balls. Precome dribbled from the tip and he slid his fingers through it before tracing over the crown and down his shaft. 

The men changed position again, this time into missionary, and Sam stroked himself in tandem with the solid pounding his counterpart was giving his lover. As ‘Sam’s’ thrusts intensified, he pushed himself up for more leverage with his hand on ‘Dean’s’ sternum and continued to fuck him into the mattress vigorously. The men’s moans sounded authentic and not dubbed over like so many videos were and their noises alone were probably enough to set Sam off. What actually did him in, though, was the camera returning to ‘Dean’s’ face. It was twisted in passion and he was screaming like a whore as the larger man split him open on his cock. Seeing ‘Dean’ come loudly and untouched all over his abdomen pushed Sam over the edge. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Sam groaned as his erection throbbed in his fist. Come spurted up and over his knuckles and down the back of his hand where it pooled in the dark nest of his pubic hair. The orgasm pumped through him slowly and he milked his cock gently, eyes still on the men fucking on the laptop screen. He watched ‘Sam’ spilling his own load over ‘Dean’s’ stomach as his breathing returned to normal and he released the kung fu grip he had on his softening dick. 

Sam paused the video and pulled himself together, heading into the bathroom to wipe the come off his abdomen and wash his hand. After cleaning up, Sam drank another beer quickly and chucked the two empty bottles into the small hotel waste bin before popping the top on his third brew. He put a fourth, unopened, on the nightstand. Sam settled onto his bed and powered on the crappy TV, planning to watch infomercials until Dean came back from the bar or he passed out, whichever came first. 

Sam heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine about 20 minutes into the commercial for the “Slap Chop.” Sam had already polished off his 4th beer by then and was working on his 5th even though he already had a pretty solid buzz from having downed the beers in such rapid succession. He heard Dean’s key fumble in the lock several times, grumbling “son-of-a-bitch” through the door. Dean stumbled across the foyer once he finally got the lock to cooperate, clearly intoxicated. 

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean’s words weren’t quite slurred but he failed to make eye contact as he chucked his jacket and keys onto the bed before making a b-line for the open bathroom door. Dean pissed with the door open, groaning loudly from the release. Sam crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes before getting up to shut off the TV and chuck the empty bottle. He decided to snag the last brew before Dean could get his hands on it. Instead of showering, as Sam had assumed he would, Dean came back into the room. 

“No luck with the _ladies_?” Sam chided as he turned around, beer in hand, clumsily bumping into the mini fridge and then the table. Sam could be a klutz sober and drunk he was pretty much a bull in a china closet. Dean opened his mouth to fire back a snarky retort but paused, jaw gaping, as the open laptop screen flickered back from sleep mode after being jostled by Sam’s impact. Sam glanced down at the screen and saw the video from earlier, paused, and still in full screen mode. The image on the screen was tight shot of ‘Sam’s’ tongue extended, lapping at the milky pool of the men’s mingled come on the flat plane of ‘Dean’s’ stomach.

“What the FUCK, Sam?” Leave it to Dean to retaliate against his embarrassment with anger. The look on actual Dean’s face was absolutely priceless. Still extremely tipsy and off-balance, Sam pulled the chair around and sat down, still clutching his beer as Dean’s face flushed red. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that, Dean? I mean, you haul ass outta here so fast you didn’t even shut the fucking website for Christ’s sake! Didn’t it cross your mind that I might find it? I mean it’s my fucking laptop!”

Dean tried to speak but he couldn’t manage to get out more than stuttered beginnings of excuses, none of which would hold water anyway. After struggling for a few moments, face beet red and eyes on the floor, Dean gave up. He rubbed his open hand up and down his face roughly a few times before stepping back and sitting down on his bed where he began clumsily taking off his boots. 

Sam watched his brother’s hunched shoulders and instantly felt bad. Sam could hardly cast stones, he’d gotten off to the video without even the slightest hint of remorse and he was more than just a bit curious to see how far Dean was willing to take his obvious desire. Sam put down his half finished beer and stood up, crossing the short distance to stand in front of Dean. 

“So, are we gonna talk about why you were watching gay porn with actors that could be our stunt doubles or do you want me to pretend it just didn’t happen?” 

Dean looked up at Sam, confusion and shame painted plainly across his face. His lip quivered slightly as he looked long and hard at his brother. As they made eye contact everything suddenly shifted into place for Sam. He took another step forward until he was almost standing between Dean’s knees. Sam wanted this. Badly. Why had he never seen it before?

“Is that what you want, Dean?” Sam asked, motioning his head back toward the computer. His voice was soothing and sweet, almost a whisper.

“What?” Dean cocked his eyebrow, eyes narrowing. Sam slowly raised his hand and made contact with Dean’s upper arm. When Dean didn’t flinch or pull away from the contact, Sam became bolder, sliding his hand up Dean’s shoulder and thumbing over his collarbone through his t-shirt. 

“Is that what you want? Me to fuck you into the mattress? Shove my bare cock into you? Make you scream so fucking loud that the manager calls the cops?” 

Their eyes were locked and, for a moment, it felt like there was no air in the room. Dean’s mouth hung open again, silently trying to form words. He licked his bottom lip and swallowed hard before nodding his head, almost imperceptibly. Sam smiled wide and pulled his shirt up over his head. Dean remained motionless, still in shock at what he had just consented to.

“Get naked.” Dean was going to need a bit of instruction, clearly. Fortunately, this wasn’t Sam’s first rodeo.

“I got so fucking hard watching them, Dean. Came so quick. Good thing too, m’gonna make it last for you. Gonna make it so, so good.” Sam pushed his boxer briefs down around his ankles. Once Dean’s shirt was off Sam was on him, pushing him back into the mattress and unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Fuck, Sammy…” Dean’s voice was ragged in his throat, he was already panting. His erection tented his boxers and Sam released a pleased growl as he palmed it through the thin fabric. Sam’s buzz was fading and instead he was reeling at the feel of his brother underneath him. It felt so right it was almost ridiculous. 

“Should’ve just asked for it, Dean. Can’t fucking wait to taste you.” Sam ran his hand up the side of Dean’s neck and face, carding through his close-cropped hair, and pulling his head into a deep kiss. 

Dean’s mouth opened hungrily for Sam’s and their tongues met in a hoppy, whiskey tinged slide. They groaned into one another’s mouths as they kissed but it was slower and less urgent than Sam had expected. The confusion and fear melted off of Dean as Sam’s lips worked against his and Sam felt his hips canting up, seeking friction. Sam pulled back and smirked, looking down at his brother and appreciating his radiance before kissing a hot, wet trail down the center of his throat and chest. 

“Did you come before?” Sam asked once his mouth reached Dean’s belly button. Dean looked down at Sam and shook his head, panting. 

“Good.” Sam said before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Dean’s boxers and sliding them down his brother’s hips. He wanted to taste Dean so badly it hurt.

Once his boxers were off, Sam got on his knees between Dean’s legs and spread them wide. Dean’s feet still touched the floor but Sam coaxed him back a bit further so his feet were up on the mattress. Sam pulled Dean’s ass flush with the edge of the bed and pushed his thighs back, long fingers splaying over the soft, hairy skin of his brother’s thighs. Dean gasped as he was spread open before Sam, cock thick, angry and red where it leaked against his belly. 

“Look at you, already so wet for me.” Sam groaned as he licked up Dean’s shaft, tonguing his slit, dipping into the pool of precome that had collected on Dean’s belly. Dean moaned breathlessly and his cock throbbed against Sam’s throat as he lapped at his abdomen. Sam continued smoothing his large hands up and down Dean’s thighs as he licked his cock in long, wet stripes. He sucked gently on the soft, crepe-like skin of Dean’s balls and dipped his tongue down over his taint, tickling ever so gently against the dark furl of his asshole. 

“Christ, Sam. I’m –“ Dean’s voice was needy, desperate. Sam hadn’t even taken his cock into his mouth yet and he was close to the edge. 

“That’s the idea. Don’t hold back, Dean. Just wanna take the edge off.” Sam looked up at Dean whose eyes were shut tightly, teeth clamped down on his lower lip. He grinned again before enveloping the head of Dean’s dick between his lips, giving a quick, wet suck, before sliding his mouth down as far as he could go. This wasn’t exactly the angle for deep throating and Sam didn’t want to mar the first blow job he gave Dean with accidental teeth scrapes so he kept the suction even and shallow. Dean bucked his hips but he had very little leverage at this angle. He whimpered helplessly. Sam’s cock throbbed knowing how turned on Dean was. 

Sam flooded his mouth with saliva and bobbed his head up and down, tonguing the underside of Dean’s cock, stroking the bundle of nerves just below his slit. That was all it took before Dean was shouting and gasping into the stale air of the hotel room. His come shot hot and bitter over the back of Sam’s tongue and he sucked it down happily, groaning around his brother’s pulsing cock. 

“Shoulda’ done this years ago, Dean.” Sam mumbled, smiling against Dean’s skin as he kissed his way back up his brother’s quivering body. Dean’s reply came in the form of a low groan as he embraced Sam and kissed him. Dean’s tongue probed Sam’s mouth deeply, lapping the taste of his own orgasm from his brother’s tongue. 

They kissed slowly, stroking each other’s bodies, falling into an easy, slow rhythm. Sam’s hard on was slicking up Dean’s flank and he humped against him slowly as he waited for his brother’s stamina to catch back up. Sam wanted Dean hard again before he fucked him. His cock blurted out a stripe of precome as he thought about Dean’s tight, hot body convulsing around him as Sam brought him to orgasm again. 

Sam pulled away from Dean’s hungry kiss, getting on his hands and knees before coaxing Dean to turn over for him. Dean wasn’t hard again just yet but Sam knew he would get there quickly with his tongue buried in his ass. Sam pressed Dean’s shoulders into the mattress causing his back to arch so pretty for him. 

“Yeah, open up for me, Dean. Gonna lick you.” 

Dean was on his knees and he spread his thighs readily for Sam, moaning softly into the pillows. Sam’s huge hands caressed Dean’s butt cheeks, pulling the firm globes apart to reveal his tight, pink center. Sam groaned under his breath as he leaned in, smelling his brother’s musky sweat. He teased Dean, tracing the tip of his tongue up one side of his open, quivering crack and down the other, barely grazing his sensitive hole. Dean whimpered softly under Sam and he grinned to himself before sealing his lips over the tight pucker. Sam kissed Dean’s hole tenderly, lathing over it with his tongue and sucking it gently, kissing and nibbling up Dean’s crevice. Sam could feel Dean shift under him as his cock thickened with arousal once more. 

“That’s right, baby. Gettin’ you all wet and open for me. Gonna fuck another load outta you, Dean. Sound good?” Dean’s long, desperate groan was all the answer Sam needed. He pointed his tongue and teased the tip into the tight ring of muscle, fucking it into Dean over and over. As the muscle relaxed for him, Sam began pressing deeper inside, opening Dean up on his tongue. Dean’s flavor was heady and strong and it filled Sam’s senses with pure arousal. It had been less than an hour since he got off and he was already leaking desperately, close to another orgasm. 

He couldn’t wait any more. Sam pulled away to survey his work. Dean’s ass was spread open, hole bright pink, wet and winking back at Sam as it searched for the tongue that had just filled it so sweetly. Sam was pleased with his work but he was going to need lube before attempting anything else. 

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Sam got up, caressing Dean’s ass as he departed. He quickly located the lube he had stashed in his duffle. Sam popped the cap on the small, clear bottle on his way back to the bed and squirted a small amount into his palm. He slicked up his already leaking cock, ensuring the shaft and head of his large erection were generously coated with the viscous liquid. Once he was done, Sam applied another squirt from the bottle onto the index and middle fingers of his right hand, chucking the bottle onto the nightstand for easy access later. 

“You ready for this, Dean? Gotta stretch you open some before you take my cock, okay?” Sam’s lubed up fingertips swirled around Dean’s licked-open asshole as he inquired.  
“Fuck yes, Sammy.” Dean growled, tilting his hips up and back into Sam’s digits. “Do it.”

Sam was encouraged by his brother’s eagerness and slipped the tip of his middle finger into Dean’s hole. The muscle welcomed him in and then tightened up around the intrusion once he was in to the first knuckle. 

“Relax, Dean. You gotta open up for me. Breathe.” Sam twisted the tip of his finger, stroking the tip of his index finger along the tight, pink rim, trying to coax it open. Dean let out a low, long moan and pushed back into Sam again. This time the tight pucker opened some, contracting and releasing, almost as if it were suckling at Sam’s fingertips. Sam let out a low groan of his own as Dean stretched to accommodate both fingers and he pushed further inside the velvety heat of his brother’s ass. 

Sam twisted his fingers, curling them slightly, fucking in and out of Dean to loosen him and tease at his prostate as he slipped deeper inside. Before long, Sam was fingering Dean intensely, giving him long, slow thrusts, his fingers all the way in to the knuckle. Dean moaned dizzily, the sounds more breathless and pleasure-filled than Sam had ever thought possible. Dean was so receptive to his touch; it was like they had been connected on this level for years. Sam felt a pang of regret as he wished they had been. 

“Please, Sam.” Dean panted as he thrust back into Sam’s touch, “Need you. Want you to fuck me.” 

Sam gasped and gripped the base of his cock with his free hand, trying to clear his head some and pull back from his impending climax. If he entered Dean like this, he would come first, and it was his life’s mission at this point to feel the orgasmic clench of Dean’s asshole around his cock before that happened. 

“Turn over, want to see your face when I fuck you.” Sam slid his fingers out of Dean as he coaxed him to roll onto his back. Dean’s hole fluttered at the loss and Sam jacked himself a few times with his moist fingers to ensure the lube he applied a few minutes before was evenly distributed. 

Dean lay back on the bed and held his legs open dutifully for Sam as he crawled into position between them. Dean’s face was intense as he looked up at Sam. He held eye contact as he licked his lips, mouth held slightly open as his breath heaved, ragged with lust. Sam leaned down over his brother as he lined himself up with Dean’s opening and kissed him again. Dean’s arms wrapped around Sam, pulling him closer, his hand tangled in the back of Sam’s hair. 

Sam used his hand to guide his length as he tilted his hips, pressing forward into Dean. His opening had been worked loose but it resisted the bulbous tip of Sam’s cock until Dean exhaled and pushed back against the intrusion. 

“Fuuuuck…” Sam groaned helplessly as Dean opened for him and the almost impossible heat of his brother’s ass engulfed his length. Sam slid forward steadily and he felt Dean’s spine arching with the bliss and ache of being filled. Dean was panting and whimpering softly as Sam bottomed out. He held the position, stroking Dean’s flank with his right hand as he kissed the bittersweet sounds out of his brother’s mouth. 

Sam could feel Dean’s body slowly adjust to accommodate him and he began subtly rocking his hips against Dean as they kissed wet and breathless. Sam pulled away for a moment to see if Dean was ready.

“Christ, Sam. Feel so fucking huge inside me…” Dean’s words were soft, still steeped in a tinge of discomfort. 

“I’ll go slow, just tell me if it’s too much. Want you to tell me how it feels, Dean.” Sam’s cock twitched desperate for friction in the almost painful tightness of Dean’s body. 

Dean nodded, biting his lip as Sam moved experimentally. He knew the vice grip would subside once it started to really feel good. Sam kissed Dean’s neck and thumbed over his nipple as he slowly rocked his hips, sliding in and out of him in shallow, slow thrusts. 

“Yeah, Sammy. Oh my God. Don’t stop.” Dean’s breath hiccupped in his chest as Sam’s cock began to really open him up. His head lulled back and thrashed against the pillow as he clawed at Sam’s back in encouragement. 

“Fuck, Dean. You like that? God, I’m filling you up, aren’t I. So fucking tight for me.” 

Sam propped himself up, pushing Dean’s thigh back so he could watch Dean’s body take him. The rim of Dean’s asshole was bright pink and stretched tight around the glistening skin of Sam’s shaft as it fucked in and out of him. Sam traced his thumb over the taut skin that joined their bodies and his thrusts increased in intensity. He moved his hand up to grip Dean’s erection as it bobbed up and down with their movement. 

“Are you gonna come on my cock, Dean? Shoot your load while I’m splitting you open?” 

Dean whimpered and thrashed his head as Sam synched up his thrusts with his strokes up and down Dean’s shaft. Dean was beyond words at this point and Sam was grateful for it as he felt the tendrils of his orgasm spreading up from the base of his dick, causing his balls to tighten and draw close to his body. 

“Gonna fuck another load outta you Dean and then I’m gonna fill you up with my come. You want that?” Dean gasped and nodded enthusiastically, his eyes still tightly shut. 

“Tell me, Dean. Fucking beg for it.”

Sam’s hips slapped against the back of Dean’s thighs as he fucked him deeply. Sam released his grip on Dean’s cock and braced himself, arms on either side of Dean. He watched his brother’s face intently as he fucked him into ecstasy, Dean’s face contorting in pleasure as his moans of pleasure filled the room. 

“Fuck me, Sam. Fucking make me come. Please, Sammy. Please…!” Dean cried out, the sound sharp and loud in Sam’s ears. Dean’s body convulsed, muscles tightening and rippling from head to toe. The pressure around Sam’s cock was intense and Dean’s breathy pleas were enough to make Sam’s eyes roll back into his head. 

Sam felt Dean’s come splashing hot and wet against his torso and his eyes snapped back down to his brother’s face to watch it contort in bliss. He was fucking beautiful like this, stoned on sex, skin flushed and glistening with sweat.

The image of Dean’s face twisted in pleasure because of Sam was enough to push him over the precipice. He slammed into Dean’s body a few more times, pressing their torsos together, feeling the slick of Dean’s come spread between them. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s body, hooking his heels together behind Sam’s back. It pulled Sam deeper just as his cock erupted, shooting his load deep inside Dean. Sam could hear his own cries reverberating in the room around him as he came, panting into his brother’s mouth. 

Reality faded for a while after that. The afterglow of the boys’ orgasms wrapped them in a quiet, calm bliss as they slumped into one another, hot and sticky, on the itchy motel comforter. Their breathing evened out and Sam rolled over onto his side next to Dean, arm draped across his chest and leg slung over Dean’s thigh. Sam watched Dean’s profile, silently steeling himself for a possible freak out moment. 

The moment never came and Dean’s eyes flickered open after a few minutes of calm breathing. He stared at the ceiling for a bit before he turned his head to face Sam. 

“Son of a bitch…” Dean whispered softly as his eyes combed over Sam’s face, trying to read him. Sam smiled and propped his head up on his arm so he could look at Dean more clearly. 

“I hope that was okay…” Sam smirked, blushing slightly despite his own confidence in the situation and his sexual ability. He could get used to this but was more than just a little concerned that Dean was going to panic or bolt on him. 

“Uh, yeah Sammy. That was… That was more than okay.” Dean smirked and blushed as well. Jesus, when did they turn into pre-pubescent teenagers? Sam leaned down and kissed Dean again slowly, running his hand up Dean’s sticky chest. 

“What do you say we take that shower together?” Sam asked. 

Dean gave Sam a toothy grin as he nodded. 

“God bless the internet.”


End file.
